


Too Easy

by orphan_account



Series: Hey Lover [7]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, implied mental health issues, they just love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On their way back to London, Alex can’t seem to fall asleep.





	Too Easy

The sound of the night comes to him, muffled and weakened by the double glass of the bus. Inside, the constant noises of the vehicle and cracking sounds of someone moving in their sleep occupy part of his attention. Alex looks out of the window. Far on the horizon there’re scattered lights blinking in the sheer darkness, like a handful of fallen stars. 

He turns his head to the left. Miles is still sound asleep, head tilted to Alex’s direction, mouth slightly ajar. From this angle Alex can see a few crooked teeth and the pink, moist skin of his tongue. Under his unyielding gaze Miles only frowns in his sleep, seemingly has felt the weight of someone staring, but doesn’t feel like waking up. One of his arms, previously sitting in between them on the cushion, moves up and drops back down on Alex’s thigh when Miles rearranges himself, shuffling closer subconsciously. The warmth of his breath hits subtly on Alex’s neck, making him shiver.

It’s dark outside. They’re on a replacement bus to London because of a cancelled train. Usually this kind of disturbance will make Alex too anxious to sit still. Luckily, Miles is close enough to be comforting, but far enough to be comfortable. Alex wonders how Miles knows even when he’s unconscious. Or it can simply because this is Miles:  He’s always at ease when it’s with Miles.

_How’re you feeling?_ Everybody asks him the same question, but Miles doesn’t mind if he just answers with hours long of silence. He doesn’t have a problem with Alex being up in his personal space and uses him as a human heater. He doesn’t get annoyed when Alex asks him to leave the room. He doesn’t push Alex, not does Miles ever try to push him away.

Miles makes a small mumbling noise, licking his bottom lip and curls up a bit more, his head dropping lower, almost touching Alex’s shoulder. They are like two wild animals trapped in a box full of people - The thought makes Alex chuckle quietly, his head a bit lighter than before. 

Although he makes no sound, when Alex blinks again, those hazel eyes are open and half awake, greeting him warmly. “Al?” Miles isn’t completely here yet. He slurs, eyes squeezed tightly closed again and face furrowed like an unhappy child. Alex immediately reaches up to turn off the reading light. 

“Sorry.” He murmurs, smiling apologetically, knowing Miles doesn’t really mind. The other man snorts sleepily, shoving his hand underneath Alex’s fist and wraps his fingers around Alex’ knuckles. He speaks nothing.

For a brief moment, there’s an impulse inside Alex to break the silence once again . But he’s tired also, overloaded with travel fatigue, short of proper emotional responses. It takes him a while to talk again. “Miles?”

Miles hums and nods, looking up at his face. “Right here, la.” 

There’re many things Alex would like to show him now, but he fails to find the right words. Instead he moves a bit closer, gingerly and hesitantly placing his head on Miles’ bony shoulder. Not the most comfortable pillow in the world, but this one is Alex’s favourite.

He settles down and looks out, again searching mindlessly on the road. “You see, there’re stars.” 

“Lovely, aren’t they?” Miles agrees, eyes on him instead of the flickering lights afar. A vague smile refuses to leave the corner of his mouth when Alex meets his gaze. He can easily lean in to kiss Alex on the lips, like Alex knows he’d love to.

Miles buries the tip of his nose in Alex’s hair, laughing lowly. Instead He presses a little kiss there, right behind Alex’s ear, a magical treatment. Then he goes back to sleep.

Miles is warm and firm against him. He’s not gonna drift away if Alex lays on him a little bit more. So carefully he does, relaxing, eyes falling close. 

Soon Alex slips into a peaceful place as well. When he sleeps, he dreams of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been struggling with ugly things so I think it’s good to write something simple and sweet


End file.
